<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filia &amp; Anon in the Dressing Room by SAWF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724055">Filia &amp; Anon in the Dressing Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF'>SAWF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skullgirls (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vanilla, public exhibition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your girlfriend decide to try and make the most out of trying on clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filia (Skullgirls)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filia &amp; Anon in the Dressing Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Filia's grimace only deepened as she surveyed her figure in the mirror. Her body was squeezed into a one-piece swimsuit that was obviously too small for her, but at your insistence she somehow managed to squeeze into it. Turning around, her eyes showed concern and her mouth gawked at the bottom of her rear practically spilling out of it. The garment wedged between her cheeks, doing little to cover up what her school uniform could barely do before.</p><p>	“I am NOT going out in this thing!” She bellowed, stretching out a leg and watching the elastic on her cheeks run up even higher. “My as-! M-My butt is completely visible! Oh Trinity you can see dimples!” Catching your bemused expression, she curled inwards, trying to hide herself with the tendrils that grew out of her head like wicked vines. “And you're not even supposed to be in here! This is the women's dressing room!”</p><p>	“I've never seen you in a bathing suit before and I didn't want to pass this up!” You tried to laugh off her accusing glare, but your erection was already prominently pushing against your zipper, and you did little to hide it. “Besides you look absolutely stunning!”</p><p>	Filia grunted in disgust as she turned and took another look at herself. Her breasts were pulled into her torso, with the excessive flesh looking like it was trying to jump out from the expansive amount of cleavage it gave her.</p><p>	“I look like a sausage...I FEEL like a sausage...” Standing up straight, her eyes fell towards where it hugged the space in between her thighs, cradling her genitals in a skin-tight hug. “And I can see you enjoying this, you jerk!” You tried being discreet in adjusting your package through your pocket, but Filia became adept at noticing when you were in the mood. With her it almost seemed constant; out of sheer instinct you were compelled to feel an attraction towards her, and the feeling seemed mutual.</p><p>	“You didn't have to put it on you know...” Watching her hands run up her hips and grab at her stomach, you noticed an uneasy smirk spread across her lips.</p><p>	“Well, I got it on.” She responded, resting her knuckles on her sides, poising semi-confidently before you. “Now let's see you repay the favor.”</p><p>	At once you felt the spotlight blaring on top of you. Her words caught you off guard and you immediately felt a sense of awkwardness with the attention turned on yourself. The small room you were in only made it easier to feel the other's presence. You were amazed by how daring she had become since you two started seeing one another, but your previous stunts in public seemed to be encouraging her to test the limits of what you two could get away with. </p><p>	The girl's lips puckered succulently as she bent over, seeing you waver in your resolve to disrobe. Raising her brow, she took a daring step forward.</p><p>	“I put on this ridiculous getup, the least you could do is this one little thing for me!”</p><p>	Without warning she jumped forward, slipping her arms around your back and pulling you into an embrace. Her strength easily matched yours with more to spare, ensuring you weren't going anywhere soon. Pressing her scantily-clad form against your own, the generous plush of her being made your body desire to feel more.</p><p>	“You're so easy to please.” She cooed, burrowing her hands under your shirt and belt. “Now let's get these off!” Your clothes were sent flying in opposite corners of the room, leaving you in just your boxers as Filia refused to give you any room to move. “You're so lucky I like you so much, otherwise I would never put on something like this.” Your throat became dry as her fingers pressed against your bare back. The immaculate sensation of her breasts, hefty and soft, made your erection harden to the point it became uncomfortable. It was only then you noticed she jutted her hips backwards, away from you. It gave you a clearer view of her backside, but you wanted to feel her entirety grinding against you.</p><p>	“You alright, Filia?” You breathed into her ear. Her eyes perked up as your hands crept over her hips and tried to pull her in, but she resisted.</p><p>	“It's...er...is it alright if we don't-er, grghhh...” Her mumbling concerned you.</p><p>	“What's the matter?” You hesitated. “If you're not feeling well we don't have to do anything.” Her silence lasted for a few brief moments. Hiding her face behind the mass of dark hair writhing about, you could see her cheeks blazing red as she finally face you.</p><p>	“I don't mind you getting off, but do you mind if we don't...'fuck?'” Bewildered, you were confused as to why she would ask such a thing. You had your preferences, but they mattered little if she didn't have her heart set on it.</p><p>	“Is it...a bad time for you?”</p><p>	“Wha-oh! No! No no, it's not that! No!” She stammered, waving her hands in front of her. Her swimsuit caused her body to bounce around with her frantic movements. “It's-erm...I'm...I'm not on the pill...anymore...” Her words set the room into a stillness that only your heartbeats resisted. Tapping her fingers together, she waited for your response.</p><p>	“Is it because you can't afford it, or did you run out-?”</p><p>	Her face turned bashful as she refused to let your eyes fall on her face now.</p><p>	“Don't make me say it...”</p><p>	Your jaw fell slightly as your confusion searched for an answer. Feeling your next question reach the tip of your tongue, you immediately muted yourself as the answer came to you.</p><p>	“Filia...do...do you want a-”</p><p>	“I-! I don't know!” Her piercing red eyes and tone both shared a semblance of uncertainty, and her stance wavered with frustration. Her words came out with frantic worry. “I'm...I'm not sure. It's not something I'm entirely against, but it's not something I'd be comfortable doing if...if I didn't tell you first.”</p><p>	An immeasurable weight fell against your chest as dozens of responses and reactions darted through your thoughts, each trying to settle her worries, but also express what you had just heard. Was she serious? Did she want a family, or was she doing it for you? Did Samson know? What kind of parents would you be? Your lack of an answer made Filia turn away, slumping her shoulders as a frightful tone clutched her voice.</p><p>	“I'm sorry! That wasn't something for me to ask of you!” Slumping her shoulder against the wall, she tried to hide herself in the corner, leaving you to stare at her back. “This...this is such stupid way to ask you! I didn't bring any condoms, because I thought you just wanted me to jerk you off, and I would've been alright with that, but now I'm really turned on, and I really want to fuck you, but this is such a crappy way of telling you, and I didn't want you to think I was trying to do this to trick you or anything!!” A premature sob wracked her body as her emotions reached a peak.</p><p>	You felt isolated standing with your back to the door. You never considered where you guys were going to wind up, it was just more fun to continue on day-by-day as if the years ahead didn't exist. But for her, it was all she had. The memories she still held were more like a tattered quilt of fragmented recollections; bits and pieces that were held together by hazy strings. She had nothing to cherish, nothing to remind herself of what she had. She had her own group of friends that were more than accepting of you, but it felt like too far of a stretch in saying you were the only semblance of normalcy in her life. In retrospect you were the abnormality, but Filia was someone you could feel comfortable with. If she had these feelings for you, wasn't it normal to share them?</p><p>	Was it right to assume you two could be normal?</p><p>	Balling your fists, you approached the girl. Her tendrils slowly entwined her curves as if feeding off her will to remove herself from the situation. You could feel her doubts, her fears. The nights of talking with her, feeling her body curve and bend against your own. They seemed millennia ago, thanks to her. Time passed so easily for you, yet she needed to make the most out of now. She didn't have any more to lose.</p><p>	“I...I never considered you'd want something like that...with someone like me.” Your lips barely moved to form the words. “The idea...never really came to me, I honestly have no idea what kind of parent I'd be; I never thought I'd have the option to decide.” You stepped closer, bending over and pressing your torso against her back. You sought which words felt the heaviest in your chest, picking what your heart would also agree with. “But, I...I think with you I- maybe we could work?”</p><p>	The blood in your veins stilled as her head slowly turned up to look at you. Your shadow cast across her glistening, ruby eyes, but their intensity still held. The vastness of time crawled to a halt; heartbeats were no longer registered, only the immensity of silence crossed the atoms between you two for a period that spanned eons. Her lips parted briefly, and without words you embraced one another, feeling her wondrous body under your touch.</p><p>	Her tongue darted into your mouth, and you were quick to meet hers, lapping behind her teeth and wrestling with her own appendage, swapping saliva and enjoying in the arching of her spine. Neither of you held back as your hands scoured along the other, taking in each slight crease or muscle and ravishing the sensation. You found yourself naturally on your back, being straddling by the girl who lied on top of you. Her pert nipples rubbed against your own as a hand went back to free your throbbing erection.</p><p>	With little guidance, you could feel the head of your cock glide along her sopping entrance, inviting you past the pink folds into her loving depths. The act had been done so many times before it was as unnecessary gesture, but the build up made it all the better. That and the lack of a rubber.</p><p>	It was the first time you two had ever connected like this. Unhinged, uninhibited by the forms of protection you two were so adamant about before. Now, however, it was entirely different. Her face peered into your own as she dropped her hips onto your lap, accepting your entire length at once. A look of bewilderment was shared between you two quickly turned into awkward giggling.</p><p>	“I didn't expect it to be so...” A breath caught in your throat, cutting you off before you could finish the thought.</p><p>	“Wet?” Filia finished for you. Her cheeks flushed a cherry red, aware at how forward she was being. “Well, I mean, I can't really help it with you...all that time you spent groping me and doing stuff like this in public, it kinda becomes second nature!” “ Sitting up, she pulled a hand to her breast before remembering what she had on. “Oh for fu-! For Trinity's sake!” Gripping the neckline, the compress had finally tested her patience too far. Her strength easily ripped the stretched fabric enough to where her entire torso was now exposed. Her hefty breasts dangled lusciously, almost sweeping your pecs as she removed her arms from the straps. “You and your weird fetishes I'll never understand.” The girl muttered under her breath, smiling sweetly and taking in a full breath.</p><p>	“You're gonna say that while you're soaking my lap?” You responded cheekily, pressing your forehead against hers before planting another kiss on her lips. Immediately her arms pulled you close and her walls wrapped around your member. The sensations inhibited by whatever prophylactics used before were hitting the two of you at once. The seeping warmth, the intense feeling of your tip pressing into your cervix, it brought you to the edge much faster than anything before.</p><p>	You didn't want it to end, but the spontaneity caught you off guard. Her movements were much more violent, as if she was unable to control herself.</p><p>	Sitting atop your crotch, her breasts smacked against her stomach with each descent. Her attempts to muffle her pleasure did little to stifle the smacking of her bottom as it collided with your groin. Spreading her legs to give a better view to you both; the rhythmic impacts sent shimmering droplets of your lovemaking across the floor and your chest. Underneath a patch of blonde, her womanhood parted, taking in your cock so accommodatingly. You both gleamed with the other's desire, with the other's hopes and worries, with your secrets, and trust.</p><p>	“F-Filia...slow down! I'm almost there already!” Your hands found themselves naturally scouring her thighs, where she took them into her own. Slowing her pace just a tad, she looked down at you above a heavy blush.</p><p>	“Do you...not want to try it today?” The girl asked between pants. Beads of sweat cascaded down her alabaster form, traveling towards where the two of you still remained attached, soaking you both. You didn't want to disappoint her after everything that had happened, but you also didn't want to rush into potential parenthood just yet. Filia placed a hand on her stomach, just over where the head of your cock pulsed against her cervix. After a moment of thought, she sighed and cocked her head to the side. “I suppose we wouldn't want to...rush into things...” She wiped her brow off on her wrist and gazed up at the buzzing lights; a stark red flooded her upper torso and seeped into her cheeks from the exertion. Her inner walls slipped all around your member, caressing it in a firm hug that didn't want to let go.</p><p>	“I-I'm sorry, it's just all a little too much at once.” You peaked a gaze through your sweat-matted hair. “I'd rather do it in a more er, romantic setting?”</p><p>	Filia twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she judged your response. A moment passed before she broke out into a fit of giggles.</p><p>	“So what, the next time we go out to dinner you're going to knock me up afterwards?” She grinned wickedly as she dropped her chest back onto you. “Did you want to do it in a bathroom stall again? Or maybe I can sit in your lap and 'accidentally' forget my undies at home?” The thought brought a great deal of interest to the girl who absentmindedly began to grind her hips. Already at your limit, a sharp breath seethed through your teeth.</p><p>	“F-Filia! Hold on!” You practically had to push herself off of you before you emptied your balls in her.</p><p>	“Oh! Sorry!” Slowly, the schoolgirl picked herself up, relinquishing her hold on your cock. It slid out of her, sticky and soaked, and smacked against your stomach. Moving a bothersome tendril behind her ear, she sat down on your thighs. “How um...how did you want to finish?”</p><p>	Your breathing ceased as her question registered to you. Most of her body was drenched in sweat, as was yours with the dense aura of sex filling the tiny room you were in. She seemed genuinely interested in what you had to answer, and seeing her in the bathing suit, an idea immediately came to mind.</p><p>	“I...er,” You tried to hide the impish look on your face before Filia could notice. “I had somewhere in particular...” However, your tone was quickly picked up by the girl who reflexively tightened up.</p><p>	“I've told you I need time before you can put it in back there!” She frowned and crossed her arms. “Why are guys obsessed with butt stuff?!” </p><p>	“You seem to like it plenty, kid.” The parasite on her head growled lowly. Filia's lips thinned and her eyes turned wide as she tried to hold together her complexion.</p><p>	“Y-! S-Stay out of this, Samson!” She snapped, blushing heavily. Laying your hands on her smooth thighs, you nabbed her attention.</p><p>	“I was thinking...in the swimsuit...” A brief pause held amidst the girl's chest rising and falling with each breath. The red in her cheeks deepened and her lips turned upwards into a bemused smirk.</p><p>	“Oh?” Filia used her wrists to push her breasts together, thickening her cleavage, while she licked her succulent lips. “You want to make my chest all messy again?” Her sweat and drool made them slip against each other easily.</p><p>	“Actually, I was thinking of...” You realized how awkward your proposition was, and you found yourself ceasing up mid-sentence. “Your...stomach...?” The amusement in Filia's expression turned vacant as she let her breasts drop.</p><p>	“You're joking...”</p><p>	“I'm not! I wanted to see...what...it was...like?” The weight on your legs was nothing compared to the pressure under her gaze. The female barely moved other than a balled hand resting on her hip.</p><p>	“Is that why you wanted me to wear this thing?” Filia pinched a shredded piece of the swimwear and let it drop. “Something that would be easy to clean or throw away if you made a mess of it?” Cocking her head, she leaned forward and let her breasts swing over you, to which you had to look away. Your silence however, made her realize how serious you were.</p><p>	“You sure you don't want me to use my breasts?!” She sounded almost desperate to switch the topic. “Or e-even m-my thighs?!” She placed her hands over her belly and squeezed it between her fingers. “I mean, come on! Look at this!” A surge of arousal filled your loins watching her grope her body absentmindedly,</p><p>	You couldn't explain it with proper words, or with any refined vocabulary that would be good enough for the schoolgirl; why it turned you on was simply because it was her – her whimsical charm, her mindful nature, the small things you would pick up on sharing time together. It was only natural, you could argue, you couldn't help it now. Her body, her presence, was enough for you to stand at attention, and after a while she became the same.</p><p>	“It looks like it would feel really good...” You half-joked, batting your eyelashes at her incredulous features.</p><p>	“You...you're serious...” She repeated, more in cementing her realization. She looked around the cramped room, fidgeting with her shoulders before finally acquiescing. “Fine, get it out of your system!” She pouted, pulling at the beginning of the strapped that hugged her womanhood. “Just...be quick about it!” According to the precum leaking down your tip, there was no doubt you were ready to blow.</p><p>	Her sweat helped your shaft slip right in, immediately you felt the plushness of her stomach along the underside soon almost overwhelm you as she snapped the suit back down. Filia let out a sharp peep, clapping a hand over her mouth in order to keep down the loose hiccups of laughter. Her abs tightened with each thrust, which only heightened the friction between the two of you.</p><p>	“It's-! Hah-! P-Pulsing...!” Her shining bosom, flushed in a deep crimson, bounced in tandem with her fluttering giggles. You clenched your teeth, feeling the mounting pressure in your crotch flourish. Each thrust elicited more of her precious fluid to spatter across your thighs. “You're...really hard...”</p><p>	“Filia...” You motioned for her to come closer, laying your hand around her back and neck, minding the toothy maw that resided on her scalp. Her weight squeezed your cock wondrously, with the added benefit of her breasts sliding along your chest. “Oh fuck-!” Each part of her felt marvelous, like silken wonders that your hands couldn't grab enough of. Her flesh squished and filled into your palms and fingers as you scoured her body.</p><p>	“Ah-HAH! That tickles-!” You enraptured her lips with your own, worming your tongue along her own. A passionate groan from her throat corroborated your efforts, and she fell against you harder. Her soft body coaxed you into a loving embrace, ensuring you couldn't escape, yet you had no mind of letting her go. Your orgasm was rapidly building to the tipping point, with precum staining the inside of her garment, sticking to the plush around her navel. </p><p>	“Filia...” You moaned against her lips.</p><p>	“Cum for me, baby.” She smiled sweetly, tears welling in her eyes. “Cum for me.” You pushed in for one last kiss as you reached climax, thrusting into her suit until an overflowing warmth filled your body. Loud, desperate moans entered Filia's drooling mouth while large spurts of thick sperm smeared against her stomach and the dark blue fabric, turning it an even darker shade. Your hips lunged frantically, hoping to elongate the feelings for as long as possible. Her body, her feelings, her self, you desired more of it, almost to the point of requiring.</p><p>	The warm liquid began to pool near the tip of your cock, steadily growing to the point the suit could no longer hold it. A cloudy substance began to seep through, smearing against your stomach until your thrusting ceased, and the last of your orgasm subsided. You panted fast and shallow; your legs tingled from Filia resting on your lower extremities, but you didn't mind. Her heat rivaled your own, her sweat mixed with yours. Resting your head onto the floor, your breathing calmed, and you sighed contentedly.</p><p>	Your ran a hand along Filia's back, admiring the smoothness of her skin. Matching her breaths, you found yourself satisfied with this situation, with her. A soft rumbling against your chest turned your attention to her giggling.</p><p>	“I can't believe we did that!” Her voice was a hushed whisper, filled with excitement and anxiety. Your lips parted into a grin that heated your cheeks.</p><p>	“Same. Did you like it?” She rolled her eyes and looked down at her stomach where your semen continued to drip through, but neither of you made any effort to move.</p><p>	“I think you reaaaally liked it.” Cupping her hand, she caught some of the excess fluid and held it against her. “I don't remember the last time you came this much!”</p><p>	You snickered and raised a leg, grinding in between her legs with your thigh, noticing she was still dribbling herself.</p><p>	“I don't remember this happening with you either...”</p><p>	“Shut up!” The girl grew closer for another kiss, and the pleasant numb of the afterglow began to settle. “Your perversion must be rubbing off on me.”</p><p>	“Well...thank you. For you, I mean, not just for...this.” You blinked away the desire to sleep, to which Filia couldn't help but find amusing.</p><p>	“Thank you, too!” Her head swept from shoulder to shoulder before propping herself up. “Watch out, I'm about to stand up.” Cradling her stomach to keep your seed from continuing any further down, she hopped to her feet, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. “You know, I think I'm beginning to see the appeal of this.” Turning around, she gawked in shock at her backside almost swallowing the back portion of the swimwear. “Nope, nevermind. It's dead to me.”</p><p>	“Need a hand getting out of it?” You extended a hand from your spot on the floor, but she turned it out.</p><p>	“No no, I've got it handled. Samson!” The mass of tendrils making up her hair lurched and a sharp snort was followed by a series of confused muttering.</p><p>	“Huh? Who, wha-? I'm awake, what?!” Seeing the girl at her feet and waiting for him, he took the signal rather quickly. “Finally got it out of your systems, huh? You horny youngsters...”</p><p>	“Just help me get out of this thing!” Filia stamped her foot. “It's starting to stick!”</p><p>	“What's starting to sti- on second thought I don't want to know.” The tentacles slipped underneath the blue fabric and tore it apart with relative ease, minding the copious amounts of spunk in the lower sections.. “You're getting too used to me doing that to you, aren't you?” The parasite asked Filia, who stood buck naked in the small room, shimmering in sweat. “Not even covering yourself up anymore!”</p><p>	“Oh come on, Samson, you've all seen me naked before!” She looked over her shoulder at you enraptured with her nude form, sticking her tongue out and winking slyly. “I don't need to be embarrassed!”</p><p>	At that moment, the sound of tiny feet on carpet scuttled to the outside of the dressing room followed by a rapping knock alerted the three of you.</p><p>	“E-Excuse me! I don't know, or want to know what you're doing in there, but just- please leave! I need to close up now!”</p><p>	You sat up, almost jumping to your feet as you hastily tried to find your pants. Shooting a glance over towards Filia, she had her arms wrapped around her chest and her leg curled against her stomach. Catching your eyes, her face grew taut.</p><p>	“Okay, maybe now I'm embarrassed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>